


The Boy with Violet Eyes

by RavenDarkwood



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, America and Canada aren't related, England is America's dad, England is a writer, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Post-Divorce, Rating May Change, Rating change cause of future planned chapters, Teenage America and Canada, Written from someone with divorced parents and moves around a lot, written for Hetalia Week Extravaganza 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: Alfred is used to moving. Once a year, right on the dot. His dad doesn't stick around places, and when the school year comes Alfred moves back with him. Arthur only has two rules: stay out of the study and stay out of the woods.Alfred does neither.





	1. Seeing Red

The plane landed with a small jolt, and Alfred barely looked up from the book that he was reading. By this point he was too used to flying, so he didn’t jump up right away. He packed the various books that he had been reading and his Kindle away leisurely, setting his carry on bag on his shoulder.

Alfred wasn’t exactly fluent in French but knew enough to get by. Enough to get out of the airport at the very least. He only took a few minutes to grab his other two bags before pushing his way through the crowds and outside. Now just to wait. He parked himself on a bench outside of the airport, fiddling with his phone, tucking his bags behind his legs.

No one paid Alfred much mind. He might have stood out, with his bright and media referential fashion, or his cool rainbow rubber banded braces, or even just his Captain America phone case.

It took two hours for his dad to show up.

And in all honesty, Alfred hadn’t even noticed until Arthur had started apologizing for it.

Alfred and Arthur were nearly exact opposites. Where Alfred was tall, tanned, freckled, blue-eyed, nearsighted, muscular in a teenage way Arthur was shorter, pale, green eyed with perfect vision and twiggy. Really the only thing the father and son had in common was the unnaturally messy blond hair that each of them had, though Arthur’s was a much lighter shade.

Alfred threw his bags into the back seat, unwinding the blue and bronze from around his neck before throwing it with them. He opened the passenger door, his phone out before he even finished putting his seatbelt on.

If Arthur had planned on saying anything he didn’t continue after Alfred pulled his phone out, not even looking over his son’s shoulder to see what he was reading.

The car ride was quiet, awkward, neither really offering any words to the other.

Alfred’s phone was nearly dead by the time they got to their new house. Berating himself silently he tucked his phone way as Arthur pulled up to their new house. He should have charged it before leaving his mom’s house.

The house, like all of the old houses that Arthur watched over while the owners were away, was tucked away from the rest of the world, down a too long driveway in the middle of the woods. Apparently, that seemed to be the only way that Arthur managed to get his writing done.

“Your room is upstairs. Far end on the right side.” Arthur spoke for the first time since his apology. Those weird, too large green eyes were fixed on Alfred, making sure that he listened. “You should be able to find it just fine. Remember, stay out of my study and stay out of the woods.” With that, he got out of the car and headed up towards the house, not turning, and not offering Alfred any help with his luggage.

Alfred didn’t struggle with his bags as he headed inside. By this point, he was used to it. He was used to the rules. The study was private, it always had been, ever since he could remember. And he was never allowed to go into the woods, which he never really got. What was even the point of living in the woods if you didn’t want to explore them?

It wasn’t hard to find his room. It was upstairs, to the right. Around the doorknob hung a chalkboard sign that carried Alfred’s signature… well, signature. He remembered practicing for hours trying to get that star-like A.

Three boxes sat in the middle of the room. There was a bed that was already dressed in his bedding, a dresser, a desk with an ornate, and a bookshelf. All looking used, matching the boring white and cream colors of the walls and carpet. Alfred dumped his bags down on the boxes before landing on the bed with a small bounce. His entire life with his dad could be summed up in three boxes and three bags, one of which was travel sized.

Clothes were folded haphazardly and stuffed into dressers, books and movies were shoved into the bookshelf, his nerd merch was carefully taken out of its boxes and placed on the desk with his laptop, and his other devices were thrown onto his bed, where he’d take care of them later. Lastly, his jacket and scarf were thrown over the chair.

After adjusting his Lúcio funko pop to rest at the perfect angle with his other figurines Alfred stepped back into the middle of the room. It was too big, and it was easy to tell just how little Alfred actually owned. The house was quiet. Absolutely silent. If he turned he could see out either of the two widows his room had. He could see the trees moving, but couldn’t hear anything.

He grabbed his tablet, stuffing his earphones back into their place as he turned his playlist back on. He wasn’t even really listening. Any noise was better than the quiet.

As he turned off the light to the bedroom he paused as he saw a light out of the corner of his eye. Turning back around Alfred looked up at the ceiling his eyes went wide as he spotted the stars. Cheap, glow-in-the-dark stars were pressed onto the ceiling into constellations that he recognized. Without even looking in one of his books he knew that they weren’t in the right order, but…

For the first time since he left his mom’s Alfred smiled.

Down the stairs, he went, and it wasn’t hard to find the kitchen. Whatever wealthy asshole owned this place must really enjoy cooking, because it was pretty large for a kitchen. He could see out the bay window into the backyard where Arthur was weeding some flower beds, and Alfred was sure that if he actually paid any attention Arthur would probably be talking to himself, going over dialogue that he was going to use later, make sure that it sounded right spoken out loud.

Just one of those weird habits that his dad had, one that Alfred learned to live with.

Alfred opened the fridge, ignoring the alcohol that was hidden behind a bag of bagels. Another habit that Alfred had learned to live with.

Absentmindedly chewing on his headphones cords Alfred grabbed the bagels and shut the fridge. Awesome, blueberry. He pulled two out, nodding along with the beat of the fast song as he stuffed the bagels back into the fridge, knocking the alcohol a bit further back.

After managing to find the peanut butter he separated the bagel, twisting around to find the toaster, only to find that there wasn’t one. What? Who the fuck didn’t have a toaster? Yeah, Alfred was shitty at noticing these types of things, but he knew a toaster when he both did and didn’t see one.

He pulled the headphones off of his head as Megalovania started playing, setting his devices on the counter as he opened the back door. “Dad! I can’t find a toaster!”

Arthur didn’t even bother to look up from the weeds. “Use the oven!” He yelled back, just that hint of irritation in his tone that he got when he was at the risk of being interrupted from something.

Alfred didn’t respond, because he was no longer even looking at Arthur, but instead over Arthur and towards the woods. Just inside of the woods, standing out against the dark green of the trees and the shade was a bright red hoodie. That someone was wearing. Even as he started open his mouth to say something, maybe alert his dad to someone being on the property, the figure seemed to have noticed that they were being noticed and just… walked away.

Without even thinking about it Alfred set his bagels down on the railing of the porch and started forwards, at a pace that he surprised himself. He usually didn’t walk towards things like this, not with this much enthusiasm in his step.

Only now did Arthur look up from his work. His head snapped up as his son passed him, narrowed his eyes. “Alfred! I told you not to go near the woods!”

Alfred paused where he was walking, turning towards his dad and glaring. Any thoughts of telling him about the stranger in the woods had left his mind. “Yeah, what the fuck ever.” Alfred waved his hand, as though to dismiss the now very angry look that his father was sending his way.

He forgot to grab his bagels on his way inside.

He grabbed two new ones, ate them raw, grabbed the peanut butter and a spoon before retreating to his room.

The stars blended into the ceiling too well with the lights on. He pulled his laptop into his lap on his bed, loaded up Overwatch, and started working on the McCree achievements. Again. He would be good at this character if it was the last thing he did.

If he had bothered to turn around and look out the window behind him he would have noticed a red hoodie clad figure staring up at him.


	2. Wrong Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred meets who he thinks was the person standing outside of his house.

Alfred expected to have to wait for his dad to go to town before he checked out the bit of the woods where the person in the red hoodie had disappeared.

He expected to have to creep forwards to the woods, which he had been pretty much been raised to fear, carefully checking around to see if there was any trace of the person.  
He really didn’t expect for the red hoodie person to just show up at his house.

Alfred hadn’t been thinking as he opened the door, only looking up from his phone at the last moment. Standing before him was a teenager, around his age at seventeen. Pale in both skin and hair the only real color that this guy seemed to have was the tips of his hair, which seemed to be dyed for Autumn, the bright red hoodie that he was wearing under a light jacket, and the guy’s purple eyes, which seemed to be a lot brighter than they actually were, compared the guy’s skin and hair, which made him look rather odd. Or maybe that was the fact that his hair being such a light blond made it look like he didn’t have eyebrows?

There was the clearing of a throat, and Alfred blinked, realizing that for like the last half a minute he was just staring at this dude, who was just standing awkwardly, purple eyes (was that even an eye color? Maybe he was using colored contacts? But who the fuck wears contacts and glasses?) giving Alfred what seemed like a very unsure look.

Well fuck, hopefully, weren’t something he could do to ruin this even further.

“I…” Alfred trailed off, blinking as he searched for something to say. Should he apologize for just staring? Or should he just greet him? Well, he needed to do something soon, because just standing here was making things worse-

“Alfred! Who was at the door?” As if it was his own personal goal to compound on every horrible moment in Alfred’s life Arthur was drawn towards the door, as though he was a buzzard that just fed on awkwardness and despair. “Honestly you’d think-” Arthur cut himself off, straining to look over Alfred’s shoulder at the even taller teenager. Arthur raised an eyebrow that Alfred was glad he didn’t inherit, looking between his son and the stranger with a few quick glances, a small smile creeping across his face. “You’d think.” Elbowing his son out of the way Arthur held out his hand. “Arthur. This is my son, Alfred. I assume you live in the area?”

It took the pale teen a bit to respond, taking Arthur’s hand and shaking it carefully. “Matthew, and I do. I was walk through the woods when I noticed the two of you moving in, and I thought once you were both settled I should come introduce myself.” His eyes flickered to Alfred and quickly morphed his face into a careful, small smile.

And well, Alfred was just really glad that he didn’t have a mass murder sneaking around the woods. It was just a guy. An attractive(?) guy. That his father had invited inside.

Maybe a mass murder would have been better.

Matthew didn’t seem totally comfortable inside of the house, though maybe that was just projecting on Alfred’s part. He stood in the middle of the foyer, hesitating as he fingered the buttons on his jacket.

“Oh! Um…” Alfred glanced around before turning back towards Arthur as he hadn’t pointed out a jacket closet, but like most terrible moments in Alfred’s life, Arthur just wasn’t there. “Um… We could go up to my room if you want, or hang out the living room? And like, once we’re there you can literally just throw your coat anywhere.”

Matthew hesitated, shrugging one shoulder as he considered Alfred. “I mean, living room sounds fine?”

Alfred nodded quickly as he started towards the hallway, gesturing for Matthew to follow. Like most things in this posh house, the living room was pretty big, with some of the latest gaming systems, a large TV, and a sizable movie collection. “Yeah, just throw your coat anywhere… We could watch a movie, play some games… um…”

“Are you allowed to use this stuff?” Matthew asked as he took off his jacket, leaving him just in his hoodie.

“I mean, as long as we don’t break anything and don’t buy anything I’m sure it’ll be fine?” Alfred said with a shrug. “Dad hasn’t told me any rules against it, so…”

Matthew nodded as he set his jacket on the chair of the couch, tilting his head. “I mean… I guess we could watch a movie?” He sat down carefully, looking as awkward as Alfred felt.

“Yeah… Sorry, my dad is kind of… yeah... I’ll pretend to be a good host and grab some snacks.” Alfred shrugged almost helplessly before leaving Matthew in the living room. Arthur must have been listening in because he was already well on his way to making up a tray of snacks.

“Well thanks, Dad. Now hopefully all this food will stop me from having to make conversation,” Alfred complained as he grabbed a few of the chips in a small bowl, stuffing them into his mouth three at a time.

“Don’t be dramatic, and stop eating,” Arthur chided as he slapped Alfred’s hand away from the food. “And he has to be about your age, I’m sure both of you will get along fine.” He was pouring trail mix into another bowl. “And he lives close by. Don’t you think it would be nice to make a friend with a neighbor?”

“He’s only going to a neighbor for like a year Dad. There’s not really a point.” Alfred leaned on the table, placing his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his father put a few more snacks on the tray. “And like, we’re both really fucking awkward. This is like a fucking play date where both of your parents force you to hang out so they can get drunk without feeling bad, except instead of his own father trapping him here my dad is.” As Alfred had continued on with his analogy he had twisted around to lean up against the table, both his hands and his voice going higher with every word.

“Stop being overdramatic,” Arthur chided as he pushed the tray into Alfred’s hands. “Just go and try to make friends.”

Alfred rolled his eyes, but he did return to the living room, where Matthew was sitting. His knees were drawn together, he was leaning forwards in on himself, his mouth drawn into a half smile as he held up a DVD. “Um… I picked the second Captain America movie... since…” As he trailed off he pointed to Alfred’s chest, which in turn caused Alfred to look down. Oh, looks like he was wearing a Captain America shirt. Huh, it was the first thing he grabbed off his floor this morning.

“Yeah, that’s like one of my favorite movies. Let’s throw it on!” Alfred set the tray down on the coffee table before taking the case. “Have you seen it before?”

Matthew nodded as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Yeah, I think I’ve seen most of the movies in the series, I think?” Matthew shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking away. “I’m a fan of the movies, but I haven’t read many comics.”

“No, I get you,” Alfred quickly said as he loaded up the movie. “Do you have like a favorite movie or hero or some shit?” He then returned to the couch and pulled the coffee table closer.

“Um… Bucky or Loki, I guess? I really like… well, they’re intriguing?” Matthew shrugged again, settling back to watch the movie.

“Yeah, I get that…” Alfred trailed off, turning towards the TV as well, not quite sure what to say next. It was about halfway through the movie before he realized that maybe he should say something again, be a good host and all that. “You live around here right?”

Matthew nodded, blinking as turned towards Alfred again. “Yeah, only about a twenty-minute walk through the woods. I sometimes dog sit for the couple that owns the house.”

Alfred wrinkled his nose as he waved a hand towards the kitchen. “Yeah, my dad doesn’t let me into the woods. It must be interesting and shit,” Alfred grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning forwards onto himself.

He could practically hear Matthew raise a barely there eyebrow. “I mean, not really? It’s just the woods… I mean, I’m not allowed out after dark, and Papa says it gets pretty weird during the full moon, but he’s probably just saying that, you know, to keep my safe and other things that parents do.” Alfred could see Matthew rolling his eyes and waving a hand in the air.

And well, Alfred had always been curious. Curious like a cat. “What happens during the full moon?”

Matthew shrugged, stuffing his own hands into his pockets. “The stories change, like most urban legends. Pagans, witches, orgies, monsters, things like that. They say that they meet in the woods and party every full moon.”

Alfred couldn’t help himself. “Do they meet close by?”

Matthew opened his mouth, pulling his hand out to probably point, but they were both interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

Arthur stood in the doorway of the living room, arms crossed over his chest. “Matthew it’s starting to get dark. You should probably start heading back.”

Matthew blinked, arm still half outraised, turning towards Alfred, clearly confused. And Alfred could only shrug a little helplessly. “Um…” Matthew nodded slowly before standing up, a polite smile on his face. “Thank you for having me over…”

“Let me show you out,” Alfred quickly stood up as well, pausing for a moment to glare at his father before he started leading Matthew towards the front door. “I’m really sorry about my dad, I don’t get him,” Alfred apologized with a shrug when they were back in the foyer, looking down at his feet while shuffling back and forth.

Matthew shrugged back, pulling a phone out of his pocket. “Let’s trade numbers? And he’s right, it is getting dark.”

Lifting his head back up Alfred grinned as he pulled his own phone out. They traded, entered their numbers, traded back, and Matthew was out the front door. It was only when Matthew was on the edge on the woods that Alfred remembered the image of the red hoodie on the edge of his backyard.

“Matthew!” Alfred quickly called out from the front porch, a small amount of hope and dread already growing in his chest. “Your house is that way?”

Even at a distance, he could see Matthew tilting his head. “Yeah? Why?” Matthew had cupped his hands around his mouth, which did help his quiet, hoarse voice seem louder.

“I just thought I saw you in my backyard the other day!”

There was hesitation. Confusion. “No, that’s really creepy! And completely out of the way of my house!”

He could hear the wind through the leaves. It really was pretty out, the way the tall trees just seemed to swallow up the world around them, and both Matthew and his father were right. The sun going to set soon, the pre-sunset sky a beautiful ombre of color. The leaves were starting to change, just the hints of orange in the green, so the pale-and-bright-sweater Matthew still stood out against the treeline. And he was just standing there, maybe just as frozen as Alfred was in this new realization, or maybe just waiting for Alfred to say something. Behind Matthew, the woods stood indifferent to them.

“Then who was outside of my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a bit iffy about this chapter, but I needed to get it out so I could move onto the next chapters. Maybe I'll go back and edit it later. I hope this reads better than I think it does.


	3. Red Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew hang out, only for Arthur to interrupt that.

Alfred started the day like he started all the days he didn’t have to go to school, spending most of his morning on his laptop and only leaving his room when he finally got hungry enough to move. Today he managed to last to one o’clock. With messy hair and Star Wars themed pajama pants Alfred exited his room, pausing when he reached the stairs.  
The study door was open.

Alfred blinked, not remembering a time that this had happened before. “Dad?” he called out, maybe just a bit worried. Arthur… well, he hadn’t been acting any weirder than normal, just spending a lot of time to himself, talking to himself, and being weird to anyone outside of Alfred… but leaving his study door open was really weird. Weird enough that Alfred started walking towards the open door, just to see if his father hadn’t passed out on the floor again or something.

About two feet from the door Alfred actually paused in his step, his father’s warnings ringing in his ears. Arthur had pretty much only two rules, and the last time Alfred had even thought about breaking one of them Arthur had sent him on a one way ride back to his mother’s. His mom couldn’t afford another drain to her resources, not on top of her hospital bills. But… Arthur could be hurt, about to choke on his own vomit or some shit. Maybe he accidentally stabbed himself with one of his weird knives, and like he had tried to pry the door open before he passing out from blood loss?!

The same way one might forget the breath in their lung or hair upon their forehead Alfred had forgotten about his phone in his pocket, and jumped a foot in the air and let out a small yelp when it buzzed against his thigh. 

Trying to catch his breath and stop his now thudding heart (which was weird as fuck his phone only buzzed, was he that nervous?) Alfred pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and opened the notification.

Mattie

>>> Our dads are being weird. Mind if I come over?

Alfred’s eyebrows rose, almost cartoonishly as he considered Mattie’s text. Arthur was at someone else’s house??? While he was writing a book??? Arthur was the least social person that he knew, it was really fucking weird that he went out at all, but to someone else’s house???

Alf

<<< My dad is over at your house???  
<<< Yeah you can come over

Mattie

>>>Yes, they’re in the kitchen and mostly talking? Sometimes yelling or whispering when I get too close. Be over in twenty.

Alfred tucked the phone back into his pocket, a different sort of curiosity now peaked. For the first time like, ever, Arthur wasn’t there to call Alfred out. There hadn’t been a time in recent memory where Arthur actually left Alfred home alone. And well, you could say that the temptation was starting to rise up, like a coiled cobra resting, waiting in Alfred’s chest. Always waiting for the right moment to strike, and it might have just gotten its chance.

Alfred chewed on his lip, reaching out and gently touching the doorknob, that curiosity curling and uncurling in his chest. Is it not like his father would find out? But what if he did find out?

After what had to be minutes of debate the final thought of ‘fuck this’ entered a place that he had been warned never to enter of his own accord. And for all the build up the place had it was remarkable… normal? Like technically it wasn’t even Arthur’s study because they were only watching the house, so only Arthur’s things were on the surface.

Arthur’s laptop weird lime green laptop was on the desk, a few books spread around it, but it was like the usual shit? Just like books on fae and shit, other things that helped Arthur with his books. The only thing that was really out of place was some notes in Arthur’s shitty handwriting, the only thing he could make out was ‘UnSeelie’, and then a lists of the esbats, with ‘Wolf Moon/Birch Moon -> 31/1/2018 -> Blue Moon -> Supermoon -> lunar eclipse -> Winter King???’ scribbled next to it, but even those seemed out of place because they were actually written notes and not just books.

As he was looking around again, trying to find out why it was such a big deal that he didn’t come in here, a loud knock echoed around the house. After he had jumped again Alfred let out a small groan, walking over to the door and calling down the stairs. “Mattie?! Is that you?! Come on up!”

This wasn’t the first time that he had done something like this, and Alfred heard the door open and close, the only sound was someone downstairs moving around. After a few minutes, Alfred could hear someone walking up the stairs.

“Mattie? I’m in the study!” Alfred called out, not moving towards the door, just in case. It wasn’t like Matthew usually called out, but...

“I thought you weren’t allowed?” Matthew opened the door, the question very apparent on his face. He was wearing his usual bright red hoodie with his usual worn jeans, the only color in his usually colorless face was the redness that the cold weather had given him.

Alfred shrugged, walking over to Matthew, figuring that there was really no point in staying any longer. “Yeah, but I guess there’s no reason why? It’s just a bunch of shit for his book, I don’t get what the big deal was.” Alfred shrugged, closing the door behind him as the two of them. “Guess he’s doing his next book on fae again, which is cool. His last book was about this coven, but a lot of people write witches, not many people seem to do fae the way that Dad does.”

Matthew tilted his head, confusion written over his face again. “Fae?”

“Yeah, you know. Fae, fey, fairies, faeries, the seelie and unseelie court, things like that.” Alfred opened his bedroom door, waiting for Matthew to head in.

“You just said the same word twice, followed by two courts that I don’t recognize,” Matthew deadpanned as he walked over to Alfred’s bed, plopping himself down next to Alfred’s laptop, with Alfred close behind.

“Budge over.” Pushing Matthew deeper into the center of the bed so that there was enough room for the two of them Alfred sat down next to him, opening up his laptop. “It’s spelled different ways. F-A-E, F-E-Y, F-A-I-R-I-E-S, F-A-E-R-I-E-S.” As he spelled them out loud Alfred typed out the words, angling the laptop so that Matthew could see too. “They all mean the same thing, sometimes. Other times Fae is like the species in general, and fairies are a specific type of creature. I’ve also seen that the place they lived was called Faerie. It’s hard to categorize shit like this.”

Matthew let out a small hum as he considered the screen in front of him. “And the courts you said? Do… fairies have laws?”

“I mean, they do have laws, but also not really? It goes back and forth, though really mostly they can’t lie and have universal weaknesses like iron, so like Fae are agents of chaos so laws don’t stay laws for long? And the courts are just the Scottish way of sorting Fae. There’s a bunch of different ways to sort them, and the Seelie and UnSeelie courts are favorites by a lot of people, and the courts are more like.. Groups of Fae ruled by a so-called king or queen? So like a medieval court. I mean, from what I picked up from my dad’s books Seelie are like more social Fae and UnSeelie are more… anti-social? And in like relation to humans you come across Seelie a lot more so you get tricked a lot more by them, but UnSeelie are more severe, but like you don’t come across them as often?” Alfred shrugged, glancing over to see that Matthew seemed to be listening if confused. Laughing Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away. “Yeah, I guess I’m pretty nerdy…” 

As he went to close the laptop Matthew reached out and grabbed his hand, preventing him from doing so. Matthew’s face was still red as he looked at Alfred, and he was very close. Really, very, close. Alfred could feel Matthew’s cool breath on his face. “No, it’s really interesting. Tell me more?”

Alfred blinked twice, nodded quickly and looking away, sure that his face was red too. “I mean, like, I don’t think there’s anything more to tell? It’s just these stories about the world, before, you know, humans figured out how it mostly works?” He shrugged, pretending not to notice as Matthew pressed himself closer, to look at the screen. “And like, the courts are just one of those organization things that humans like to do for things that can’t really quite be organized? It’s like..” He waved his hand around for a bit. “The Hogwarts houses I guess? And actually, people have aligned the Hogwarts houses with the courts. They do that with the seasons too.”

Matthew gave a half smile, quirking an eyebrow at the same time. “I bet I can guess what court aligned Slytherin with.”

Alfred gave a half smile back, a bit more apologetic. “Yeah, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are seen as aligned with the Seelie Court, and Ravenclaw and Slytherin with the UnSeelie Court.” He held out his fist, cheesy grin on his face. “UnSeelie Court bros?”

Matthew glanced at Alfred’s fist, up at his face, back down to his fist, and then back up to his face in almost disbelief. He tentatively gave Alfred a fist bump. “UnSeelie Court bros.”  
When Arthur returned hours later he found Alfred, still in his pajamas, and Matthew lying together on Alfred’s bed, watching My Hero Academia. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, waiting. His eyebrows were drawn together.

Alfred jumped when he finally noticed his father there, adrenaline instantly rushing through him, eyes wide and hands clutching his laptop.

Beside him Matthew sat up, looking over Alfred at Arthur. “Hi, Mr. Kirkland.”

“Hello, Matthew.” Arthur’s words were hesitant and strained, which Alfred would have thought was odd if everything in his body wasn’t telling him that he was found out, that Arthur totally knew that he had entered the office, that he had royally screwed up. “Your father wants you home, and I need to talk to Alfred.”

Alfred could see Matthew’s blink and worried gaze out of the corners of his eyes, but it wasn’t like he could do anything. “Okay,” Matthew responded, climbing over Alfred. “I’ll see you later Alf.” Matthew left with a wave, which Alfred returned.

Once Matthew had gone Arthur walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He turned back to Alfred, opening his mouth to say something, but closing it soon after. His face softened, and he sighed. “Alfred… we need to talk about something.”

Alfred nodded, setting his laptop aside. “Alright, what’s up?” He sat up completely, bouncing one of his legs. He made sure to look his father in the eye.

He opened his mouth to say something before considering it, closing his mouth, and then trying to start again. He did this a few time before Arthur finally sighed. “I don’t think you should see Matthew anymore.”

“What?” Any nerves that Alfred had previously been feeling instantly drained out of his body, only to be replaced with confusion. “Huh?”

Arthur pressed his lips together, crossing his arms over his chest. Preparing for an argument. “I don’t think you should see Matthew anymore. I had a discussion with his father, and we both agree. We don’t think that you two should see each other anymore, and walk in on the two of you in bed…” Arthur trailed off, glancing towards the window instead of looking at Alfred.

“...You’re joking, right?” Alfred had half a disbelieving smile on his face.

Arthur only seemed to tighten up more. “I’m not. I don’t want Matthew in this house again.”

Alfred blinked a couple time, looking around the room wildly, because what? “What? What the hell? Why not? I mean, I know it’s not anything to do with me being gay, cause you dated that one dude, and like the last time Matthew was over you liked him just fine, and like, that whole ‘in bed’ thing is bullshit ‘cause you saw that we were both dressed, my door was open, and like it was pretty easy to see that we were watching something.”

Arthur let out a huff, looking away from Alfred and tapping his foot on the ground. “Alfred, I don’t need to explain to you. You’re not allowed to see Matthew, and I don’t want him in my house any longer.” He was already turning towards the door as Alfred opened his mouth, still in a state of disbelief.

“Woah, okay wait, Dad-” Alfred had started, getting off of the bed, but Arthur didn’t pay any attention, shutting the door sharply behind him.

Leaving Alfred alone.

Alfred stood in the middle of his room, blinking, alone. In one fell swoop, Arthur had just pretty much outlawed him from talking to or even visiting the only friend he’s had in years, and didn’t even explain why???

His phone buzzed in his pocket again.

He was barely paying any attention as he opened the messages.

Mattie

>>>I’m going to check out the woods during the next full moon. You in?

Alfred read the text message a few times, typing out his response with his thumb.

Alf

<<< I'm in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you have noticed the rating change, that's for what's going to happen in the next chapter, so be careful of that if you're not explicit things. The next chapter should be up at the end of the month, which is supposed to be an interesting full moon, so check that moon out.
> 
> Someone had asked last time why I sorted Alfred into Ravenclaw, one of the reasons is that in the comics we've seen that Alfred has a lot of academic interests, the other reason is in this chapter.
> 
> Also, this ended up like four and a half pages? Like how?

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred is a McCree main and a Ravenclaw fight me.


End file.
